People spend a tremendous amount of time viewing and interacting with videos. The videos are viewed in numerous contexts including educational settings, entertainment, to obtain daily news, and many others. A video may be a movie, a television show, a web series, a webisode, a video, a music video, or a video clip and may be viewed as a stand-alone element on an electronic display, or as part of a webpage. Evaluation of these videos and individual responses to them is exceedingly important in gauging the effectiveness of platforms such as education, commerce, and entertainment, among others, which is why rating systems are often employed to give people the opportunity to respond to video content. To self-rate videos, people can use the often-tedious means of entering a specific number of stars corresponding to a level of like or dislike, or they may answer a list of questions. It is even more tedious and difficult to evaluate portions of videos, where evaluation of a brief period of time from a video may be useful. Recommendations based on such a star rating are imprecise, subjective, and often unreliable.